Pretty Guardian Sailor Cosmos Season 1
by CelesMaev
Summary: Ch 7 Reload AU Usagi discover many truth hidden during her past... She's kicked out of the Senshi.. A new allie went to her side. Based on some facts of the Live Action show...
1. Prologue The Revelations

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and others ! But all the other OOC are MINE! So if you want to use them… ask me! ;)

Pretty Guardian Seracosmos  
Season 1

**By Synea-Aja**

Prologue – The Revelations 

Tsukino Usagi was looking outside of her window, when a sound took her attention. She looked down and saw a dark blue stuffed cat, in other words Luna. She smiled and picked her up. She looked at the black cat and frowned.

"What's happened Luna?" she asked

"We had discovered that the girls had decided to kick you out of the Sailor Senshi..." said the black cat.

Usagi said nothing but looked down. She sighed.

"Luna... did you knew that I'm not the Queen's daughter...?" she asked after a moment.

"How did you know?" asked Luna surprised.

"I... the Queen had sent me a message..." she said and looked up.

Her eyes were on the verge of tears. Luna sighed and looked down.

"Yes it's true... you are not the Queen's daughter but her sister's daughter... You had already met her..." she said

"Who?" asked Usagi

"Chibichibi... After the fight with Galaxia..." said Artemis, as he entered the room.

"Oh... So Chibichibi was my mother...?" said Usagi looking at the cats.

"Yes... and hum... were sorry but Mamoru wasn't your fiancée..." said Luna looking down.

"Wha... What? But...?" began Usagi but Artemis stopped her.

"The Queen had implanted false memories of you and Mamoru together, in case that you would try to kill yourself when your memories of the death of your husband and children will resurface..." said with the guardian.

"... I'm married... but..." How can I be married... I didn't remember... about anything... what..." she said looking down.

"We will say more to you after the Senshi kick you out tomorrow..." said Luna

Usagi said nothing but turned away.

"Okay... but... could you please tell me who will be our next Queen?" she asked

"Two of the Senshi are in line to be our Queen... Venus because she's the daughter of the brother of the King and... hum... I don't... err... remember the other one..." explain Luna

"Oh... so it's might be a war for who will be the Queen?" said Usagi looking at Luna.

"Yes... But... You could be the next one... if none of the two survive..." said Artemis

"I don't want to be a queen... I prefer to be a warrior..." said Usagi as she walked to the window.

She looked out and glanced at the moon. She sighed and closed her eyes. 'Aunt Serenity... Why did you have to put us trough that...?' she thought and looked at the cats. She smiled at them and they went to the bed. They all sat there and none of them talked for another ten minutes. Luna looked up and glanced at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan... did you really want to go... tomorrow...?" she asked

"We don't have really the choice..." she said and looked at Artemis, "Did you want to sleep here... tonight?" she asked

"Yes... if it's not troubling you both..." he said and glanced at Luna.

She smiled to him and they get themselves on a pillow. Usagi put her pyjamas and went to bed...


	2. Chapter 1 The Arrival

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and others ! But all the other OOC are MINE! So if you want to use them… ask me! ;)

Pretty Guardian Seracosmos  
Season 1

**By Synea-Aja**

Chapter 1 – The Arrival 

Mizuno Ami was looking at her watch and she sighed. She glanced rapidly at Hino Rei and frowned. She was muttering about Usagi, again. She sighed softly and glanced rapidly at Kino Makoto. The Senshi of Jupiter was walking nervously in the courtyard. She saw, finally their leader, Aino Minako, the pop star and the Senshi of Love.

"What are we waiting?" asked Makoto

"Usagi..." said fearfully Ami

"Ami... don't be afraid... I'm certain she will understand why do we kick her out of our team..." said Rei

Ami frowned and turned away. She froze. Tsukino Usagi was standing there with Luna and Artemis. Ami gasped and stepped back, in fear.

"Tsukino-san..." said softly Ami

"Ami... why did you call me that? Didn't I tell you to call me Usagi-chan?" said Usagi

"Ami-chan? What's happening?" asked a concerned Usagi.

"I'm sorry Tsukino-san... but you can't stay in the team..." she said and turned away.

"What? But..." said Usagi and looked at Mamoru for support.

"We had discover that our true princess is Minako... And that I don't love you..." he said retreating to the side of Minako, taking her by the waist.

"Mamo-chan... not you too..." said Usagi with tears that were appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Yes... So give us the Maboroshi no Ginzisho, with your items..." said harshly Minako as she snuggled against Mamoru and they began kissing.

Luna and Artemis said nothing and looked at them. Usagi stepped back and she turned away. She opened her hand and make the Silver Crystal and all her items appears on the floor, in front of them.

"It's your decision... but I'm warning you... the Outersenshi would want to know who will be the next queen... there are two of you... who's in line for the throne... so good luck... I don't want to see any of you hurt... when I came back..." she said with a cold and hard voice.

"Tsukino-san? What are you talking about?" asked a curious Ami

"You will see... hum... later..." said Usagi and she smirked.

Luna wants to her and jumped into her arms.

"You won't need me... I will leave with Usagi... She needs much more my advice than any of you... Artemis... what do you decided?"

"I will come with you two... it's will be soon hell here... And I prefer to come with you to search for Sailor Cosmos..." said Artemis and retreated beside Usagi.

"The what? But Sailor Cosmos didn't exist..." exclaimed Rei

"Are you sure, Hino-san?" said softly Usagi looking at the fire senshi with cold eyes.

"How dare you... Leave this place in the minutes... you... you..."

"I'm leaving but remember this... I won't let you destroy the kingdom of my Aunt!" she said and turned her back to them.

The three leave the temple. Usagi glanced at both cats and she sighed. They smiled at her and they went to her home. Her mother and brother weren't there. 'How strange... normally they will be here...' she thought and went to her room. Suddenly she gets a strange feeling. A sound made her turned around. She gasped. Sailor Galaxia was standing there, on her knees.

"Moon-san... We..." said the warrior

"Galaxia-san... I'm sorry but I'm not Sailor Moon... My mother is Sailor Cosmos..." said Usagi smiling to her.

"So it's was true... I was sensing something that the Moon Senshi couldn't possess... You're power will be much stronger when you will be fully trained as Cosmos-san..." said softly the galactic senshi to herself.

"Why are you here? Galaxia-san... what happened to you?" asked Usagi concerned.

Seragalaxia was bleeding and her face was covered with it. Usagi helped her to get on her feet and made her sit on her bed.

"Don't move, Galaxia-san... I'll will bring hot waters and bandages..." she said

"Thank you, Moon-san..."

"Galaxia-san... please call me Usagi-chan..." said Usagi blushing.

"I can't do that, Moon-san... you're the mistress of the Maboroshi no Ginzisho..." said Seragalaxia

"... Luna... Artemis... Galaxia-san...I'll be back..." said Usagi and she went out of the room.

Luna and Artemis take their chances. They went to Sailor Galaxia and looked carefully at her.

"She's not... she was only there the united the Senshi and protect the Earth from another Senshi War..." said Luna

"Luna-san... I... what? But I had thought that Moon-san was... the Moon princess..." asked Galaxia

"No... she's the niece's of the moon queen... Cosmos-sama is her real mother..." said Artemis

"What happened for you to come here?" asked Luna

"I was attacked by an unknown Senshi..." said Galaxia and turned away, blushing lightly.

"Oh... and why did you need the help of Usagi-chan?" said Artemis

"... The prophecy..." said softly Galaxia

"What prophecy?" asked Luna intrigued.

"The one who the true warrior of the cosmos will be awaken and bring the peace for a really long time..."

"But... Cosmos is immortal... no?" said Artemis

"None were because they hadn't the power to survive so long..." said Galaxia looking at the floor.

"Galaxia... are you telling us that Usagi-chan is..." said Luna

"Yes... She is..." said Galaxia

"I'm back!" said the cheerful voice of Usagi.

Galaxia looked away and gasped. Usagi's hair was turning silver right under her eyes. The girl's eyes were now fully silver and a small silver crescent moon was shining on her forehead. Luna and Artemis gasped.

"Usagi-chan... would you look at yourself... in the mirror... please?" said Luna trembling.

"Why...?" asked Usagi puzzled

"Look at you." said Artemis

Usagi went to her mirror and gasped. She touched her hairs and caressed her crescent moon.

"What's happening to me?" she asked

"The transformation into Sailor Cosmos had began... I... You're mother might have died..." said Galaxia

"What... But... but..."

Usagi collapsed on the floor. Tears began to pour down.

"Usagi-chan!" screamed Luna

She ran to her and looked at her with a worried expression. Usagi smiled at her and shook weakly her head.

"Luna... could you take your true appearance...?" she asked

"... hum... I never want to take it because... hum the Senshi would be afraid of me..." said Luna as she blushed.

"Usagi-chan... when did you...?" asked Artemis surprised.

"Artemis please you too... I know you're not really like that..."

Artemis groaned and glanced at Luna. She nodded and they both began to glow. After the glow disappeared, tow panthers with silver crescent moon were standing at the place of the stuffed toys...

Galaxia was smiling as she saw both cats.

"It's really something..." she said

"Galaxia-san... Why did you come all the way here...?" asked Usagi

"... Hum... I can't really tell you here... when we will be out of Earth you all will know..." said Galaxia blushing.

Usagi sighed and glanced around her for the last time. She shook her head and looked at her hands.

"Where do we go?" she asked

"First... we will go on Mercury..." said Artemis

"Why?" she asked

"Because, Usagi-chan, you will have to regain your computer of the Silver Millennium..." said Luna smiling to her.

"Okay, Luna..." she said and smiled back to the black panther.

Galaxia sighed and smiled. She frowned suddenly.

"We might leave now..." she said

"Okay... Luna, Artemis... You come?" said Usagi and looked at the panthers.

"Yes..." said Luna

"Okay..." said Artemis

Galaxia went in the centre of the room and the three lunarians followed her. They gathered near her and a bright beam of light engulfs them...

Usagi regain her senses, when a sound was heard not far from where she was lying. She opened her eyes and looked carefully around her. 'What happened?' she thought as the sound came nearer. All around her was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She shivered lightly.

"So you're awake..." said a voice not far from her.

She turned around and saw nothing... Something cold brushed her cheeks and she gasped. 'What's that?' she thought and shivered. She tried to see through the darkness but saw nothing.

"You don't have to be afraid... I'm here to help you... None of your companions knows the truth about the Cosmos' power... I will be your guide during your future training... please... don't be afraid of me... I'm only here to help you..." continued the voice.

"Who are you?" she asked

"You will know eventually..." said the voice with a laughing tone.

"But wait..." asked softly Usagi

A sound came from behind her and she sent a jolt of pain went through her brain. She yelled and fell unconscious...


	3. Chapter 2 The Spirit Council

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and others ! But all the other OOC are MINE!! So if you want to use them… ask me! ;)

Pretty Guardian Seracosmos  
Season 1 

**By Synea-Aja**

Chapter 2 – The Spirit Council 

Seragalaxia awaken when a sound took her attention. She sent the pain from her newly healed injuries. She groaned and glanced around her. She couldn't saw nothing. She frowned and opened her mind to her hidden powers. She felt her body changing slowly. 'What... It's never done that before... What's happening to me??' she thought and looked down at herself. She was glowing like the Sun and her fuku wasn't as armored as before. It was like the one Eternal Seramun had but without the angel's wings and shoulders pads. It was more like the ones the Senshi when they were in they're Super forms. She noticed that her colors were now red flame for her collar and yellow with flames of red on her first skirt. On the second it was the other way around. Red with yellow flames and for the third, it was completely white. She looked at her boots and saw they were identical to Seramun's one...

She extended her hand in front of her and her palm began to glow a bright red. After a moment a gold rod appears.

It was two meters long with a big ruby on the top. A four golden pointed-star was around it. In the staff, four symbols were engraved on it. One with seracosmos symbol and three others she couldn't recognized...

Galaxia smiled and walked in the soft glow she was emitting. She suddenly stops. Two panthers were lying on the rocky ground. She kneeled between them and closed her eyes.

"Galactical Solar Healing!" she whispered and bright blue glow surrounded both panthers.

After a moment, they began to stir. The black furred one opened red eyes and plunged its look into the gold one of Galaxia.

"Seragalaxia-san... What happened?" it's asked.

"I don't know, Luna-san... I don't find Seramun-san..." she said

She groaned and glanced at Artemis (the white panther). He was slowly awaking. He opened his eyes and their look catches each other. Galaxia sighed and shook her head. She frowns.

"Where is Seramun-san?" she asked

Luna and Artemis jumped up and they looked around them.

"Where could she be??" Luna asked

"I don't know but we have to find her... I even don't know where we are..." said Galaxia and they went in a direction.

She put her staff in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Power of the Sun... please... help me to find Seracosmos-sama daughter..." she whispered freeing her power.

Tendrils of gold and red left the ruby and flew in all the direction. Luna, Artemis and her stayed where they were, until one of the tendrils had found their friend...

Tsukino Usagi opened her eyes and she saw a soft silver light. 'What... is happening...?' she thought and tried to sat. But she fell over. She groaned and glanced at her side. Blood was pouring from a gash at her side. Her eyes widened. 'How could it be...' she thought as she recognise the wound. It was the ones that had killed her during the last day of the Silver Millennium... She shivered and looked at the source of the silver light. She saw nothing but the light. Strangely, she was feeling safe and her body was feeling warm all over.

"Selenity... good you're awake... I was worried if the wound had might been too much..." said a soft feminine voice.

Usagi blinked and smiled.

"Aunt Serenity... You... you are here...??" she said and the light changed into the form of her aunt, the Queen of the Moon.

"I have been send to warn you that your mother are always alive but weak... You will have to hurry to get to her side... She needs you.... I can't say much but... when I'll disappeared you will be able to find the others..." she said smiling to her niece.

Usagi nodded and looked worriedly at her aunt.

"What happened to my mother?" she asked

"She was... attacked... by some unknown enemy... the Spirit Council can't say much but they have to investigate... They had sent one of their best agent... at the side of your mother..." said the moon queen

"The Spirit Council... What's that?" she asked

"You will learn it during your training... hum sorry... but I have to leave you..." said Serenity and began to fade away.

"Wait... Aunt Serenity!! What happened to Seragalaxia!!" exclaimed Usagi before her aunt disappeared completely.

"She was attacked by a dark Senshi... I don't know much... but please careful..." said Serenity and she disappeared.

Usagi sighed and closed her eyes a moment. When she opened them, four tendrils of light were flying in her direction. She smiled and waits.

After a moment, a woman and two panthers came running towards her. Usagi smiled and walked towards them. She stopped as she saw Galaxia. Her senshi fuku had changed greatly. She frowned and senses something, pulling old memories out of their hiding...

Flash Back

Three little girls were running through the garden. Two of the girls had senshi fuku and the last one had a light purple dress. They were laughing.

"Sele!! Stop!! We had to get to the Morning Call...!" exclaimed the older one

"Ah! Come one, Solia!! We have all the time... Aunt Serenity..." she began but was stopped by the other one.

"Selenity!! You know your aunt had many things to do..." said the other one

"Yes.... Puu...." said Selenity and looked at the castle...

End of the Flash Back

Usagi looked at Galaxia and blinked.

".... Sol... Solia...??" she said and tears began to fell.

"... Sele..." said Galaxia and she took the young girl in her arm.

"Solia!! I thought... You had been killed by...." she said 

"It's okay..." said Galaxia

"Good thing you had remembered those facts... Usagi-chan..." said Luna smiling to Usagi.

"Why... you knew??" she asked

"Of course... we were there... remember..." said Artemis as he walked to them.

Usagi smiled and rubbed Artemis between his ears. He purred and looked at Luna with a little grin on his face. She turned away and looked around them.

"What do we do?" she asked

Usagi frowned and looked carefully around them. She looked at her hand and glanced at Luna, Artemis and Galaxia.

"We can go on Mercury... But did you know where we are??" Usagi asked

"I don't know..." said Galaxia, "But we can certainly get away from there with our powers..." she continued

"Maybe... But Usagi-chan can't used her powers... she hadn't any source of power for the moment..." said Artemis looking concerned.

"Don't worry... I can possibly free enough energy to teleport us all on Mercury..." said Galaxia smiling to him.

"Are you sure?" asked Luna

"Yes... I'm certain..." she said and they surrounded her.

Usagi put a hand on Galaxia's shoulder and Luna and Artemis went standing against each side of their princess....


	4. Chapter 3 Mercury's Trial Part I

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and others ! But all the other OOC are MINE!! So if you want to use them… ask me! ;)

Pretty Guardian Seracosmos  
Season 1 

**By Synea-Aja**

Chapter 3 – Mercury's Trial (Part 1) 

Earth/Hikawa Jinja

Hino Rei went up from taking the mail. One takes her attention. It was completely red with the gold symbol of mars as it's seal, on the back. She frowns. She walked to the temple and entered it. She sat at the table and looked at the address.

"Hino Rei, Hikawa Jinja, Japan"

She looked at the stamp and blinked. It was the picture of mars but it was completely illuminated. After some times of reflection she opened it. She put four sheets and frown. 'What's the heck? I never...' she thought and she heard something at her door. She turned around and froze as she looked directly into the timeless eyes of Serapluto. She gasped.

"Sera... Pluto-san... what's your doing here..." she asked

Pluto smiled and walked to her.

"I want to retrieve the Mabaroshi no Ginzisho... It's ours... by birth right..." she said coldly.

Rei swallowed and tried to step back.

"I didn't have it... it's the... the prince... who had it..." said the fire senshi scared to death.

Pluto smiled and turned her back to Rei.

"I don't want to kill you... You were always a loyal senshi to Our Princess... so... we won't kill you... now..." said the time senshi and she leave.

Rei fell on the ground shocked and she heard a sound. She turned around and saw her grandfather and Yuuchirou, who were standing there, looking at her....

Mercury/Ruins of Merc'Loar(Capital of Mercury)/Ruins of Marina (Palace of Mercury

The dust was everywhere in the ruins of the mercurian capital. Usagi, Luna, Artemis and Galaxia were walking through the rest of what could have been the ambassador of the Moon Kingdom. Usagi shivered as she stepped on the sacred lunarian symbol. She looked down and lost her breath. 'What happened... It's impossible for the sacred symbols to be destroyed and the lunarian one is now completely shattered....' she thought and looked at the three others. They had continued they're walk during the time she had been looking at the symbol. Suddenly, she sent cold air around her. She looked around her and gasped. Four men were surrounding her. They were all wearing long dark blue cloak. All their hoods were up. Usagi shivered.

"We greet you, princess of the moon..." said one man

"We are here to inform you..." continued another one

"That you can go to..." said the third

"The Palace of Mercury... is..." said the fourth

"Prohibited." they said in the same time.

"Who are you?" she asked

"We are the Wisemen of Ice... We are here to guide you and protect you on Mercury..." said one, "I'm the High Mage Drol..."

"I'm the mage Fo..." said the next one

"My name is Yrucrem..." said the third

The fourth one bowed to her. "My name is Wiseman..." he said

Usagi frown. She turned to look at the others and saw they were out of sight.

"Are you send from the Spirit Council... My aunt had tell me that they had sent someone to my mother's side..." she said

"We are from the Spirit Council... We have been sent to prepare you for your future trials... You will pass one trial for each planet of this solar system..." said Drol

"And you will pass others trials on certain designed planets... during your quest to rejoin your mother..." said Fo

"... But what... will happen if I don't pass those trials...?" she asked

"Fail it's not an option..." said Wiseman walking to her.

He was towering over her. She could saw dark eyes from the shadowed face. Usagi looked into his eyes and blinked.

"You had to win... You are the only hope of this universe..." said Yrucrem

Usagi nodded.

"But what of the others... will they know that I'm passing those trials..." she asked

Wiseman shook his head. He laughed a little and blue energy began to surround him. Usagi stepped back.

"Not until you pass this one..." he said and the landscape around her changed.

Usagi tried to protest but wasn't able to. She was submerge by ice. In mere seconds she was completely engulfed by the cold ice. She was strangely able to breath. 'How can this be possible??' she thought and looked carefully. 'What did I have to do??' she thought. She began to sent freezing needles getting into her body. She gasped and tried to free herself. After a moment an idea came to her. She smirked. She calmed her body and closed her eyes. She opened her mind and let it flew in the ice. The ice began to move but it's stopped. She groaned and tried harder. Cracks appears slowly. She reopened her eyes. 'What now?' she thought and tried to move her arm. It's wouldn't move an inch. She frowned and let her energy flew out of her body surrounding her like a fire shield. Her energy was not pink as before it was now silver. It's surrounded her and the ice began to melt at an accelerated rate...

After a moment, all the ice was melted. Usagi smiled and looked at the four Wisemen of Ice. They were all clapping their hands. Wiseman bowed to her and all the others followed his move.

"Really good... Princess of the moon... You had succeed for the Trial of Ice... no one had ever been able to melt the Ice before it's had completely get possession of their bodies..." said Wiseman

"The Ring of Ice is yours... Moon Princess..." said Fo walking to her, he was showing a silver ring. It had a little sapphire on it and the mystical symbol of the Ice was engraved on it. "You will be able to summon the power of Ice... when you will need it..." he continued

"So be careful with it..." said Drol as Usagi took the ring.

"You will only be able to use it one time per planet..." said Yrucrem as she put the ring at her finger.

"... Okay..." she said and suddenly she sent a rush of power went through her.

She screamed and fell on her knees. The four Wisemen surrounded her. Fo looked up and glanced at Drol. They both nodded and Drol disappeared....

Luna, Artemis and Galaxia were walking towards Marina, the palace of Mercury. None of them had take notice that Usagi wasn't with them. Suddenly, Luna stopped.

"Usagi-chan??" she asked and turned around. "USAGI!!!" she yelled.

The two others turned around and froze. There was no trace of Usagi. Galaxia gasped and looked rapidly around.

"Where is Seramun-san?" she asked

"I don't know..." said Luna worriedly.

"I..." began Artemis, but he was stopped by the appearance of a dark blue cloaked-man.

"Who are you?" asked Galaxia and she pointed her staff at the man.

"I'm one of the Wisemen of Ice... I'm Drol... We need your help..." said the man

Galaxia looked at him warily and glanced at both panthers. They nodded and followed the man. They walked through the ruins and finally they arrived at the ruins of the ambassad of the Moon Kingdom. Three men were waiting for them. They were surrounding a young woman. She was kneeling on the ground and seems in great pains.

"Drol... I remember you... You are one of the three Wisemen of Ice..." said Artemis

"Three... but... what..." said Usagi weakly.

Wiseman kneeled beside her and took her by the shoulders.

"Concentrate your thoughts only on your powers, Princess... you need to concentrate..." he said

Luna growled.

"Don't touch her!! She didn't need your help..." she exclaimed and prepare to jump at the neck of the Wiseman of Ice.

Usagi looked at Luna and shook weakly her head.

"No, Luna... It's okay..." she said

"But... Usagi-chan..." she said

"Luna... I need to... argh..." she said and fell to the ground.

Wiseman caught her into his arms and looked at the black guardian.

"I didn't want her to pass through that... but she had no choice to gain the powers of Cosmos..." he said

"I know... good luck Usagi-chan... Your true Trial had began..." said Luna and Usagi fell conscious...

Tsukino Usagi opened her eyes and gasped. She was floating into the heart of Mercury. All around her was different shade of blue. Three shadows were before her.

"We are the Guardians Spirits of Mercury... You ask to see us...?" said the shadow of the right.

"Yes... I had passed the Trial of Ice..." said Usagi uncertainly.

"You had the Ring..." said the spirit of the middle.

"What I had to do...?" she asked

"You will have to pass the Trial of Mercury... It'll be more hard then the Trial of Ice. The Trial of Mercury will be in three part..." said the left shadow.

"When do I began...?" she asked

"... Right now..." said the spirit of the middle.

Usagi sent the power of the Guardians Spirits get through her veins. She yelled and fell into a loop of pain and powerful rush of adrenaline...

It's went on and on... It's seems to her an eternity... Finally, the power seems to stable and she lost her conscious...


	5. Chapter 4 Mercury's Trial Part II

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and others ! But all the other OOC are MINE!! So if you want to use them… ask me! ;)

Pretty Guardian Seracosmos  
Season 1 

**By Synea-Aja**

Chapter 4 – Mercury's Trial (Part 2) 

Tsukino Usagi awaken slowly. She was lying on the cold ground of mercury. Strangely she wasn't feeling the cold. She opened slowly her eyes and blinked twice. All around her, seems fuzzy and unfocused. She pushed up on one of her elbow. She groans as her muscles protest. 'Why did I feel like I had been killed many times??' she thought and flash backs from the Trial of Mercury came back to her...

Flash back

The pain wasn't stopping. She growled and tried to push it away. She sat up and free her energy. Sparks of silver energy went out of her body and flew through all the space around her. Her eyes began to glow. The pain suddenly stopped. She fell on her knees and blinked twice.

"Perfect... you pass the first part... now you will have to pass the second part of the trial..." said one of the Guardian Spirit of Mercury...

Later

Usagi fell on the ground, drained from all her energy.

"Good... you passed the last part of the trial... congratulations... you are now able to use the full power of Mercury... but you won't be able to transform into the senshi form.... You will use the power when you will be under any form..." said the Guardians Spirits of Mercury, "Here the Mercury star..." they continued and a earring appears.

It was in the shape of a star and was a dark blue color. The symbol of Mercury was engraved on it in a silver emblem. Usagi took the earring and put it at her right ear. She grinned and pushed a little at it. A silver screen, like the one Seramercury had, appears in front of her eyes. She suddenly sent a rush of power went through her veins. Usagi grinned and fell unconscious...

End of the flash back

Usagi feel the cold air around her. She groaned and looked up. Wiseman was standing there. He we looking straight at her. She shivered and tried to get up, but her knees refused to obey. He bent to her and took her elbow. He helped her to get up and she found herself being held tightly against his chest. She took a breath and looked around her. Seragalaxia, Luna and Artemis were standing not far from them and they were smiling.

"Really good, Usagi-chan!! You passed the Trials of Ice and Mercury...!! Now you can surpass even Seramercury..." said Luna

"How... can I surpass her, when she's the Senshi of Mercury??" she asked

"You had the powers she might have if she can attend the Eternal level... but I don't think they will let her or any Inner Senshi getting at that level... it's would be too dangerous to them... so we will have to get all the powers of the planets of our system..." said Artemis

"Oh... but I will have to stop them if they are about to do a Senshi war... on Earth..." said Usagi looking at the black sky.

"Yes... I will help you..." said Galaxia walking to her and she put an hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks..." said Usagi and glanced at Wiseman, "Will you let me go?? I can, now, stand for myself..." said the young girl blushing lightly.

Wiseman smiled and let her go.

"I will come with you... until you gain all the powers of the Sol system..." he said

"What??" exclaimed the three lunarians.

Wiseman laughed out loud and shook his head. Galaxia smiled and shook softly her head.

"You had in front of you, the High Mage of the Sol star... He's the messenger of the Spirit Council and some others Councils... but he never tell us anything... The Moon Queen was asking for his advices during the Silver Millennium and he was really helpful... for certain matter..." said the Sun Senshi

"..." Usagi turned around and walked away.

She stopped near a pillar and looked carefully around her. She shook her head and frown. The wisemen of Ice walked to the four others and they looked at Wiseman.

"What happened??" asked Fo

"... She pass the Trial of Mercury..." said Wiseman

"Interesting..." said Drol

"What is she doing?" asked Yrucrem

"Don't know..." said Wiseman and looked at Usagi.

She was standing beside the pillar and was looking at something. She opened slowly her eyes and turned to them.

"We have to leave... the Sorceresses of Light are waiting on Venus..." she said

The three Wisemen of Ice leaved them. Luna and Artemis glanced at each others. Luna nodded and Artemis went to Usagi's side.

"How did you knew?" asked the white guardian.

"... Don't know... I have been pulled to something." she said

  Wiseman smirked and walked to her. He brushed her earring.

"The Star of Mercury had tell you..." he said

Usagi blushed and looked into his eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled to her.

Luna was about to tell something, but Artemis stopped her, by tackling her on the ground.

"Sshh... she don't have to know the truth so soon... wait until she passes the Trial of Fire..." he whispered at her ear, taking the chance to lick her nose.

Luna gasped and her eyes grew wide. Both guardians looked at each others and Artemis purred. He nuzzled his nose against her neck. Luna blushed and looked at him. Artemis looked up and smiled to her. They didn't say anything and they hadn't noticed that Galaxia, Usagi and Wiseman were looking at them with surprised look. Suddenly, Wiseman laughed. He shook his head and walked to them.

"Did you knew that you react just like what you did one thousand years ago..." he said smirking to them.

Luna blushed and Artemis coughed. Usagi groaned and Galaxia shook her head.

"Would you stop embarrassing them, Wiseman?? They don't need that... And we have to get to Venus, in a really short notice..." said Galaxia looking at Wiseman with a death glare.

Wiseman shuddered and both guardians were back on their feet. Luna went to Usagi' side.

"... Hum... Maybe I can try using the power of Mercury?? Since I had only obtained them... and I need practice if we are to get on Venus..." she said

Galaxia said nothing but nodded. Wiseman looked at the lunarian in silence. He didn't even react. Usagi shivered. 'What... the matter with him??' she thought and a flash of bright red blinded them all....

Earth/Hikawa Jinja

Kino Makoto was white as a ghost as she saw her friend and comrade-in-arms. She was lying on a sheet and Yuuchirou and her Grandpa were guarding her. Makoto and shivered and glanced at Mizuno Ami. She was as white as her friend.

"Rei-chan... what happened to you?" she asked softly.

Yuuchirou looked at them and frowned.

"A strange woman came and threatened her... she had a dark fuku like the Serasenshi wears..." he said coldly

"... what... the only person who could have that color of fuku... is serapluto..." said Makoto

"... how did you know that??" asked Grandpa Hino.

Makoto looked at Ami and shook her head. Ami nodded and they both stand up. They put out pencils and pointed the sky.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" yelled Makoto

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" yelled Ami

"MAKE-UP!!!" they yelled together and at their place were tow of the famous Serasenshi; Serajupiter and Seramercury.

"Do you know understand??" asked Mercury

Yuuchirou smiled and bowed his head to them.

"I am in bet of your friend Seramars... she saved my life more then once..." he said

Mercury looked worriedly at Rei and sighed.

"Hum... Hino Rei is Seramars..." she said

Grandpa Hino said nothing and looked at his granddaughter.

"Do you think you can ask for the help of one of your fellow senshi??" he asked

"We are at war with the Outer senshi..." said Jupiter

"And our leader, Seravenus is out of commotion..." said Mercury

At the surprised of everyone, Rei opened her eyes.

"Yuuchirou... Grandpa... Ami... Makoto... what happened...?" she asked weakly

"We don't know... and... you are really weak..." said Mercury

"... need... help... from... Sera...." she didn't finish her phrase and she was back into unconsciousness.

"What did she said by needing help from...?" asked Yuuchirou

"We don't know... but I think... the only person who will be able to help her is right now out of Earth..." said Jupiter...


	6. Chapter 5 Fight of Mercury

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and others ! But all the other OOC are MINE!! So if you want to use them… ask me! ;)

Pretty Guardian Seracosmos  
Season 1 

**By Synea-Aja**

Chapter 5 – Fight of Mercury 

Usagi fell back as a big red tentacle hit her. She groaned and looked up. She blinked and yelled as something hot enters her arm. Artemis and Luna were both unconscious and Galaxia was being crushed between four red tentacles.

Wiseman was cursing for his stupidity when he saw three tentacles went straight for him. He went on his feet and put his palms up. He smiled evilly.

"NEPTUNE AQUA SUBMERGE..." he yelled and a ball of green water began to form over his head. The ball takes volume and all the tentacles went for him. "STAR BLAST..." and an aqua four pointed star appear into the ball of water. "AIM!!!" he finished and all the waters get on the center point of where the tentacles were coming from.

He turned around and looked at Usagi.

"NOW, USAGI-SAN!!! Use the power of Mercury!!!" he yelled

Usagi nodded and stood up.

"MERCURY ICE LIGHT LANCE!!" she yelled and a lance of blue ice appears before here. It's begun glowing, "DESTROY!!" she continued and the lance gets through all the tentacles.

A bestiary cry could be heard all around them. 

Suddenly, Usagi had an idea. 'If I can use the power of Mercury and Ice combined... What about the power of the Moon?? And the powers of the Cosmos??? I certainly can do that... since I had lunar blood and mother had the powers of the Cosmos into her veins...' she thought and grinned.

Usagi cross her arms before her face and closed her eyes. She concentrated and her crescent moon appears on her forehead. A pillar of soft silver light surrounded her. The ground beneath her turned a bright yellow and height dots of light, representing the different moon cycles appears around her. Right above her head, a silver height pointed star appears floating. 

"COSMOS SILVER MOONLIGHT ATTACK!!!" she yelled and all the energy around her went rushing at the monster.

There was a bright flash of light and the only thing that was remaining form the monster, was a silver amount of dust. Usagi fell on her knees. 

"It was so great!! Usagi-chan!! You had combined four attacks in two!!" exclaimed Luna running to her side.

"You are really amazing sometimes, Usagi-chan… I never thought you did try to use an Eternal level attack... so soon..." said Artemis smiling to the young girl.

Usagi smiled and glanced at Galaxia and Wiseman. They were smiling at her.

"Really good, Seramun-san..." said Galaxia winking to her.

Wiseman bowed his head and turned around.

"I'll verified if there any clues how this thing had could pass the Outer and Inner shields..." he said and walked away.

"What...?" asked Usagi looking at the three others.

"He was specifying the shields that were in place on all the orbits of the planets... even the all the asteroids and moons in our solar system had shields... so if something went to get through all theses shields... they had to be strong or have exterior help..." said Galaxia frowning, "Even during the Silver Millennium, only the Senshi in their Eternal level could get through those shields without any problems... The queen was needing at least the presence of four elemental senshi or two eternal senshi to get through those shields…" continued the solar senshi walking in the directions of the Mercurian palace.

Usagi looked at her during a moment and frowned.

"Then, I will need senshi powers really soon... if I want to leave the solar system...." she said looking at the stars.

"Yes... we will help you in any way we can... Usagi-chan...." said Luna

"Thanks, Luna... do you think I can help you or Artemis in anyway? With the powers that mother and aunt Serenity had give me??" she asked looking at her guardian.

"... Hum... I don't know... I never thought of anything possible...." said the black panther.

After a moment, Galaxia and Wiseman get back. They had both worried expression on their faces and Artemis was looking carefully around them. 'It's not a good idea.... I will have better do something....' he thought.

"... I think we could do something..." said the white guardian

Everyone looked at him.

"What is it, Artemis?" asked Galaxia

"I have some connections with the Sorceresses of Light... They will certainly agreed when I tell them what I know..." said the panther.

"What did you know?" asked Luna

"Rei is sick.... she had been infected by the Martian's decease...." he said

"Oh no!! We had to help her!!" exclaimed Luna

"What is this.... decease??" asked Usagi looking at her guardians.

"It's the Fire of Mars... Every fifteen generations have to pass it...." said Galaxia white as a sheet.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked

"Terribly... It's even deadly for certain people.... none of the Senshi of Mars had ever made it..." said Wiseman looking as if he had saw his worst enemy.

Usagi gulped. 'I don't want Rei-chan to died.... I will help her.... Anyway I can!!' she thought and walked through the deserted city of Mercury.

"Artemis..." she asked

"Yes, Usagi-chan?" asked the white feline

"Can you contact the Sorceresses of Light and ask them if I can pass the Trial of Light and Venus in the same time?" she asked and looked directly at the eyes of the panther.

"Yes. Galaxia I will need your help..." said Artemis and looked up at Galaxia.

The Senshi nodded and walked to the cat. She closed her eyes and they both disappeared in a flash of gold light...

Venus/Ruins of the Venusian's Palace

Artemis and Seragalaxia were walking through the ruins when three women appear out of nowhere.

"Sorceresses...." said Galaxia bowing her head.

"Senshi of the Sun.... you come to ask us to let the moon princess pass the trials in the same time?" asked one of them.

"Yes.... oh great sorceresses...." said Artemis

".... We agreed.... but the moon princess will need to come in...." began another, but Artemis stopped her.

"We are sorry to rush you... but the Senshi of Mars is dying and we want to try to get on Mars before it's too late..." he said

"What... but.... Oh no!! The Fire of Mars... It's the trial of the Senshi of Mars had to pass to get at their Elemental alpha level...." said the last one

".... What... but... the Senshi of Mars hadn't even get the...." began Artemis

"... We know... but she need the help of anyone she can gets... so we will help the moon princess... to get pass the trials of Light and Venus... But she will get them through the hard way...." said the first

"Okay... Thank you, Ladies of Light..." said Artemis

None of them responded and they disappeared....

Mercury

Usagi was really surprised to discover some water on Mercury. She had thought they were none of it on the nearest planet of the solar system. She laughed and shook her head. She heard a sound behind her and turned around. She gasped as she saw the back of Wiseman. He was bare for the exception of black pant. The mage had silver hair with dark red locks in them. Strangely at the end of each strands of hair the silver was turning dark red near black. His hair was tied safely in a braid. After a moment, the man turned around and Usagi could saw some strange tattoos on his well muscular chest. It was an ancient crest of the Silver Millennium. She shivered and looked up at his face. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His nose was little curbed but the thing that was most surprising was his eye; they were a dark red; nearly black. She could saw a faint scar on his left eyes. It was going down on his cheek and finished on the line of his jaw.

"What is it, Princess? Never saw a man??" he asked in a mocking tone and smirking at her.

"I... I... it's not your matter!? I'm not as you think!!" she replied.

"Are you sure?? My little moon princess?? You don't even had little idea of what I'm thinking of you..." he said and walked to her.

Usagi sent her blood rush into her veins. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You really don't have any idea.... I..." he began but was unable to continue.

Luna was running towards them. Wiseman waved his hand and his clothes were back, even his dark cloak. Luna arrived and she tried to regain her breath.

"Artemis and Galaxia had came back… They had good news… in some sorts of way…" said the black panther.

"What is it?" asked Wiseman

"She can pass both trials at the same time… but she will have to pass it the hard way…" said Artemis as he rejoin them.

Galaxia wasn't far behind.

"It's means that she had to pass the trials directly through her soul…" said Galaxia

Usagi gasped and shook her head.

"No way! I can't do that… it's too dangerous…" she said and glanced in the direction of the sun. "What about the powers of all the others planets??? I will need them… before I go on Earth to help her…" she said

"Not so sure… If you pass each Planetary and Elemental Trials like that… We can save a greatly amount of time… We can even get all the Trials on the Sun…" said Galaxia

"What???!! Are you crazy??" asked Wiseman, "She certainly can't do that… No one had never do that!!" he yelled

"And what??" asked Galaxia

"Usagi-chan… had already done tons of things that are normally impossible to the common Senshi…" said Luna

He growled and turned away. Usagi shook her head and glanced at the sky.

"Hum… What did I do… do you think I can go to Venus and after we can go to the sun… I think I'll try to get all the Inner powers and after that I will get to help them…" she said

"You might better took all the powers…. This includes Inner and Outer…" said Galaxia looking right away.

Usagi looked at Luna and Artemis. They both nodded.

"We will be with you…" said Luna smiling to her.

"We won't abandon you…" said Artemis

Wiseman shook his head and sighed.

"Okay… I'll come… you might need my help to get through the solar shields…" he said

Usagi smiled and looked at Galaxia. They all gathered to her and Galaxia closed her eyes, freeing her powers….

Earth/Hikawa Jinja

Yuuchirou groaned and glanced up. Four of the senshi were there. Two of the Inners and two of the Outer. They were attacking. 'How did I come in that mess?' he thought and shook his head. He walked towards room of Rei-chan. He opened the door and glanced inside. The young girl was sleeping. She was tossing from times to times. He frown. 'What can I do…? I want to help her…' he thought and entered the room. None were inside. He closed the door behind him and kneeled near the bed. He closed his eyes and began to pray.

After a moment, he could heard moans. He looked up and gasped.

"Rei!! Are you okay?" he asked at the young girl.

"Yuuchirou… what are you doing here? Where are Seramercury and Serajupiter?" she asked

"… they are fighting against Seraneptune and Serapluto…" he said, "They were saying something about not letting them get the Maboroshi no Ginzisho…" he continued.

"Oh no… I had to help them…" she said

He stopped her and forced her to stay in bed.

"No! You can't fight… and I really don't want you to being hurt…" he said

"Thanks…" she said and closed her eyes. 

He smiled and tucked her under the covers. He pushed away some locks of her hair and shook his head.

"Thank you… Yuuchirou-kun…" she whispered and Yuuchirou looked up.

He blinked and smiled. He lowered his head and kissed her lips softly……


	7. Chapter 6 Before the Trial of Venus

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon and others ! But all the other OOC are MINE!! So if you want to use them… ask me! ;)

Pretty Guardian Seracosmos  
Season 1 

**By Synea-Aja**

Chapter 6 – Before the Venus' Trial 

Venus/Ruins of the Venusian's Palace

The sky was a bright yellow, when they appeared on the planet. Usagi and Luna were really shocked of what they saw. 'Whoa! It's really the planet of Venus… cool!! It's the real opposite of the Moon… I like it!' she thought and smiled. She glanced at Luna and the black guardian smiled to her. Both looked around them and they noticed the ruins of the columns and all the others rests of the Palace of Venus. Artemis, Wiseman and Galaxia had leaved them as soon as they arrived on the planet to get the Sorceresses of Light. Usagi walked to a columns and pulled her palms against the marble. She closed her eyes and let her soul get into the core of the planet. She could feel the sleeping power of the eternal level. She gasped and opened her eyes. It was a little lower then Mercury's but it was really strange. How could Venus be weaker then Mercury, when the Mercurian's powers were mainly defensive? She shook her head and looked at Luna for advice.

"Luna…?" she asked

"Hum… What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"Do you know why the powers of Venus are weaker of the ones of Mercury, when hers are mainly defensive?" asked the silver haired young woman.

"Hum. Which level?" asked the black panther

"Eternal."

"The power of Venus are generated by the Sacred power of Love… If you aren't a pureblood venusian. You can't use the full extend of the powers…" she explained

"Okay. But do you think I will be able to pass the trials in one shot?"

"I really don't know, Usagi-chan… I really don't know."

A sound took their attention and they both turned around. Galaxia was walking in their directions. She stopped near them and shook her head.

"We will have some problems." she warn

"What is it?"

"The main Sorceress don't went you to receive the Eternal Level Venusian power." she said

Usagi looked down and frown.

"It's not the Eternal Level I want… It's the Celestial Level that I need!" she replied sharply.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Luna and Galaxia

"Yes. I need the Celestial Level to do what I need to do… and anyway, I had already the Celestial Level Powers of Mercury…" she continued

"What… but when did you get them?" asked Luna shocked

"After the Trial of Mercury."

Galaxia shook her head.

"You know perfectly that the Celestial Level are much harder to control and much more dangerous…" she said

"I know."

"But?"

"Nothing… I will need the Celestial power Level of all the planets of our solar system… even the ones of the Sun… without your respect, Galaxia-san…" she said and turned away.

She walked past the column and went in the direction of the Sacred Tower of Venus. She pass many rest of columns and stopped in front of a pillar. It was at least ten meters high and at the base it had two statues in front of it. It was a man and a woman. The woman had long flowing hair with the symbol of Venus marked on her forehead. Her face was like the grace and beauty personified and her eyes were shining. She was wearing a light dress and had a chain in her hands. The man had short hair with dark eyes. His features were strong and he was muscular. He was wearing a real gold armor and had a silver sword into his hands. They were facing each other. Between the two, there had just enough space for someone to kneel there.

Usagi looked at the tower and smiled. She walked to it and kneeled between the two statues. She closed her eyes and bent her head.

"I hope I didn't disturb your sleep… Goddess of Love… I was wondering if I could use the Celestial Level power of your planet for my quest… I had already achieve the Celestial Level of Mercury and the Eternal Level of Moon… and I know that your Sorceresses don't want me to pass the Eternal Level…" she whispered in Venusian and opened her eyes.

A glow can out of the tower and an image of the Goddess Athena herself appears right in front of her. She was smiling.

"Daughter of Cosmos! I was wondering when you would come see me…" said the Goddess

Usagi blushed lightly and looked down.

"I sorry… Aunt Athena but I had some work to do and since none of the Senshi had attend to the Eternal Level I had to stay with them… pretending being the Moon Princess, heiress of the Silver Millennium and Wilder of the Guinzisho…" she explain

"No need to excuse yourself, my dear niece… I was only stating a fact and don't bee worry. I know perfectly that none of the Senshi had attend the Eternal Level… It's really a shame. I had think that since Pluto is one of the oldest she would had it by now… But it's seems that it won't be before a long time…" said Athena shaking her head.

"What would you say if you knew that the Eternal Senshi of Sun is right here on Venus?" she asked smiling.

"I would be really pleased…" said the Goddess of Love

"Aunt Athena?"

"Yes, my niece?"

"Do you think it's possible to you to help me pass the Celestial Level?" she asked

"Of course, my dear… I was going to gave it to you… since my grand-daughter won't be able to use it…" said Athena

"Why?"

"Simply… I can't let her have it since she would become the Queen of the Silver Millennium…"

"Hum… It's not so sure…" Usagi said

"How come?" asked Athena

"There is another Senshi how can become the future queen of our kingdom…" said Usagi

"Who is it?"

Usagi bit her lower lip and looked away.

"The Princess of Uranus, Serauranus…" she muttured

The Goddess seems surprised.

"Oh no! I don't think what it would be better, a queen that will be filtering with anything that is male gender or a queen that is turned towards female…?"  she groaned.

"Hum… My opinion is that Serauranus is better than Seravenus… anyway, Venus would become Queen of Earth…" she replied

"What?" exclaimed the Goddess

"She's in love with the Earth Prince…"

"Okay. Then I will help you. I think you will be able to receive all the Levels of Venus to the Celestial one…"

"Thank you, aunt Athena."

"It's nothing, my dear niece…" said the Goddess and she disappeared.

Usagi looked during a moment the tower and stepped away. She get back on her feet and walked to Luna and Galaxia. They were talking between them. Usagi smiled and cleared her throat. Both Senshi and Guardian jumped and turned around. Luna went to her side.

"What happened?" she asked

"I had talked with the Goddess Athena…" she said

"And?"

"She will guarantee me to pass the Trial for the Celestial Level…" said Usagi smiling.

Galaxia gaped at her and blinked.

"No! You can't possibly be right… the Goddess Athena had never let anyone get the Celestial Level powers to people who aren't pureblood Venusian…"

Usagi turned away and walked slowly away from the Solar Senshi. Luna growled and followed the Moon princess.

"I really don't know why she's so angry about you… She didn't know that since you are Cosmos' daughter it's as if you are from every planets in the universe." said the black guardian looking up.

"I know Luna… It's just that I don't think I will be able to get to Mars in time…" she said looking at her guardian.

"You will be here in time… don't worry."

Usagi closed her eyes trying to suppress the tears. She heard Luna sigh and without even knowing she was engulfed into a pair of arms. She opened her eyes and gasped. Luna was right in front of her, but in her human form!

"Lu… Luna??" asked the young girl surprised.

Luna smiled to her princess and winked.

"You know perfectly that I can transform when I want."

Usagi blushed and, after a moment, she laughed. She shook her head. They heard a laugh. They turned around and saw a white haired man. A silver crescent moon on his forehead.

"Artemis!!" exclaimed Luna walking to the man.

"Hello, lov…" he grinned and took the young woman into his arms.

They embraced each others and kissed passionately. Usagi groaned and turned away.

"You two… I prefer when you are under you animal's form… It's much less trouble to get you in lines…" she muttered and walked away.

She walked through the plain and ended in front of a cavern. She frown and sighed. Usagi glanced over her shoulder and smiled lightly as she saw the plain around the palace of Venus. She glanced at the cavern and bitted her lower lips. She heard steps behind her. She turned her head and saw Wiseman. He wasn't wearing his hood. He smiled to her and want to her side.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" he asked

"Asking myself if I enter the Cavern of Trials or not." she said seriously

Wiseman smiled and glanced at the cavern.

"Hum… I think it's would be better for you to wait a little… Athena hadn't talked with the Sorceresses at the moment. So you will have to wait a little longer." he said

She didn't say anything and turned away. She sit down on the grass and looked up at the dark orange sky. She frowned as she saw the flashing light of the space station. She sighed and looked at Wiseman.

"Did you have a real name? Instead of Wiseman??" she asked

"Yes… but it's been nearly ten thousands years ago that no one had never call me that… the last person was my death wife…" he said and went sitting beside the moon princess.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" she said

"Nah… I'm okay now… My real name is Hartar…"

"Hartar… strange… that name seems familiar in some way…"

"… maybe you heard it from your mother or your aunt…" he said softly leaning towards her.

Usagi blushed and turned away. She heard Hartar laughing and getting on his feet. He walked to the entrance of the cavern and looked at the symbol that were in the rock. She glanced at what he was doing and looked down. She sighed and looked at her hands. 'What's the matter with me… I'm always doing what is wrong…' she thought and  she glanced at the cavern. She saw Hartar touching the symbols and muttering to himself. 'What is he doing?' she thought and walked to him.

"What are you doing?" she ask

He turned towards her and smiled to her a little.

"I'm trying to understand the process for the Trial. It's giving hints for helping anyone who went to pass it." he said

"Oh…" she said and looked at the symbols on the rock

They were in shining silver. She touched them and they changed from symbols to human text. Hartar and her gasped and looked at each others. They smiled and began to read.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind them, after what it seems hours.

"Reading…" said Hartar thinking.

Usagi turned around and saw Galaxia. She walked to her and glanced at the Sun Senshi with a worried expression. They walked a little away from Hartar and sat on a rock. Usagi leaned in her direction.

"Are you alright?" she ask

"Yes… I'm sorry for what I say, back there…"

"Oh no… it's me… I didn't have to be so rude to you…" Usagi said

"Nah… I was coming to tell you that the Sorceresses had decided to let you pass it but at some conditions…" she said blushing.

"What are they?" asked Usagi worried

"Hum… That you go naked and hum… with… ah… hum… Wiseman… and he had to be naked too….." she said red as a tomato.

Usagi turned as red as her and groaned.

"I hate Venusian!!" she growled glancing at Hartar hoping he hadn't heard what Galaxia had said. "Did they tell you why?" she ask

Galaxia looked down and bitted her lower lip. "Hum… no… but knowing them… it's they thinking that since you can't go with Artemis since he's… a… a little occupied for the moment… they will match you with the other male in the group…" she said

"Oh great! They are trying to match us… Yurk! They are always like that! Even during the Silver Millennium…" she said furiously.

The Senshi of the Sun sighed and shook her head. "I know! But I had find my soulmate with their help… but it was a little hum…" she didn't finish and cleared her throat.

"Embarrassing?" asked Usagi

"Yeah! I had to dance stark naked right in front of everyone of the Solar Royal Court and there were even members of the others Royal Families of the Silver Millennium!? I was so embarrassed! Think about it! My mother was there and she was encouraging me as if it was nothing. Mind you, she had done the same thing when she had to find my father… It was in the tradition of the Sun Kingdom she said… Yeah right! I can't recall that moment without  blushing and muttering to myself about the Venusian!" she said looked at Usagi

Usagi blushed and laughed a little.

"Hope they won't do something like that. Okay I know we will be naked but… why did they went that he came with me? It's my trial, no?" she asked panicked.

"I can't tell you… but you will have to go soon…" Galaxia said and she get up.

Usagi swore and get up. Galaxia looked at her in silence and shook her head. She looked at Hartar and frown. He was leaning against the rock and was looking at them with cold eyes. She gulped and looked down. She glanced rapidly at Usagi and saw her paling as she saw the eyes of Hartar. She nodded to her and leaved them alone. Usagi took her breath and walked towards him. She shivered lightly as he touch and arm.

"So… you are going to begin the trial… and with me… interesting." he said coldly to her. He looked into her eyes and closed the distance between them. He leaned towards her and closed his fingers around her throat. He didn't put pressure but only let them against her skin. "You will have to be careful when we will be alone…" he whispered, "Because it's had been eons since I hadn't saw a naked woman…" he pulled his hand of her throat and smirked to her. "Come… Sooner we get in there sooner we will finish that stupid thing…" he turned away and walked into the cavern.

Usagi didn't move. 'What just happened?' she thought surprised. She shook her head and glanced apprehensively in the direction where Luna and Artemis were. She groaned and walked slowly into the dark cavern…

Earth/Makoto's Apartment

Kino Makoto fall on her bed. She groaned and tried to move her sore muscles. 'Damned those Outersenshi!' she thought and closed her eyes. 'Where are you Usagi-chan? Rei-chan need you!' she rolled over and opened her eyes. A flash of green light blind her during seconds. She gasped and nearly yelled…

A green haired man with green eyes appears before her. He was measuring nearly seven foot tall and was muscular. His skin was a lightly shade of green and strangely little bolt of electricity were running in and out of his skin. He had pointed ears and on his forehead there were the symbol of Jupiter shining a green light. He was wearing a black leather pant with green metal boots. His shirt was dark green with a silver armor plate on his chest. He had gold shoulder pads with a dark green cloak falling behind him. A sword and scabbard were attaching at his hips by a black belt.

He walked towards her and kneeled before her.

"Princess Jupiter… We need your help in the Capital… The ambassadors are restless…" he said with a soft voice.

Makoto was thinking that this guy was surely the cutest one she ever see. She was about to tell him that she didn't know what he was talking about when a man in blue appears behind the green warrior.

"Princess Jupiter… It's really grave! Our army is being smashed by the enemy and we can't contact the Princess Moon…" he said with an icy voice.

"Who are you both?" she asked after a moment.

"I'm Shintal… High Lord of Jupiter… your Highness…" said the green warrior and went back on his feet.

The blue one shuddered and sighed. "My name is Merclur… I'm the Lord of Mercury… sorry for disturbing you, Princess Jupiter but we can't contact any other…"

Makoto nodded and looked down. She bitted her lower lip and began thinking.

"Can it's wait until Seramars is healed?" she asked to both warriors.

They looked at each other and frown.

"Princess Mars is injured?" asked Shintal

"Yes… she's ill…" said Makoto looking away.

"We can wait… but not too long." said Merclur and he disappeared.

Shintal sneered and shook his head. He bowed swiftly and turned away. He was about to disappeared when Makoto stopped him. She grabbed his arm.

"Please, Shintal… can you stay with me? Until… Seramars is healed?" she asked blushing

He looked at her during an eternity and smiled slowly. His eyes flashed a deep green and his appearance changed. He was now six foot tall with brown hair and green eyes. He had a little scar on his right eyes and he was wearing black pant with a green t-shirt. Makoto smiled…

Earth/Hikawa Jinja

Hino Rei moaned as she opened her eyes. It's had been four days since the outersenshi and the innersenshi had fight in the temple's courtyard. She shook her head. 'I need help! Sacred Fire of Mars! Please grant my wish to Seramun! Might her pass all the… the Trials successfully and rapidly!' she thought and lose her conscious…

Unknown to her and anyone else, the Sacred fire had answered her wish…

Konnichiwa!

I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to not take too much time for the next one… Sayonara!

Read and Review PLEASE!!!


	8. Chapter 7 Venus' Trial

**Pretty Guardian ****Sailor Cosmos**

**By Celesmaev**

Chapter 7 – Venus' Trial

*Venus/Fifteen miles form the ruins of the Venusian's Palace*

They walked into the caverns and arrived to a pool of golden water. In the centre, there was a little bed of flowers and feathers. A statue of Aphrodite was standing in the centre of the isle. Hartar walked to the limit of the pool and looked at the statue. He frowns and turned to the young moon warrior. Usagi shivered and looked away as Hartar looked hungrily at her. He grinned a little and snapped his fingers. A gentle yellow light surrounded him, as Usagi glanced his way, and his clothes disappear. Usagi blushed madly and turned away. Hartar laughed and walked slowly towards her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulls her against him. He pushed her hairs, away from her neck, and kissed her skin.

"You will be safe with me, I will see to that…" the wizard said, his breath caressing her skin, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Usagi pushed him away and looked around them.

"What do we do? To pass this trial?" she asked frowning.

Hartar grabs her hand and turned her to him. He grabs her waist and smiled. His eyes flashed a moment and her clothes disappeared as her crescent moon flashed brightly.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" she asked as she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"To pass the trial of Venus, we have to dance naked before the Statue of the Goddess of Love, Princess…" he said and placed one of his hand on her hip and with his other one he grabbed her hand.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as he made her dance near the lake….

*Later…*

Usagi opened her eyes and looked around her. She frowned. _Where is Hartar?_ she thought and glanced over the pool of water.

"_Don't worry. Your mate is safe… we are in another dimension. So you can pass the real trial_." said the voice

"Who are you?" she ask

"_I'm the Spirit of Venus… I know your need and all the Planetary Spirits had received a request from the Princess heiress of Mars… so I will let you pass the Trials of Venus without any trouble and you will directly ahead to the palace of the Sun… Everything will be ready for you…_" said the spirit and Usagi feel her energy being pushed out of her body.

She yelled and tried to fight the energy that was trying to enter and take the place of her steeled energy. The spirit didn't move but looked attentively at what she was trying to do.

"_You won't be able to win this trial if you didn't let the Energy of Venus get through your system and implant itself into you…_" he said

"What… what are you saying? I can't have my energy being transform!" she growled

"_You aren't loosing your energy it's simply being replaced by new ones…_" it's said and Usagi yelled.

"I won't let you do that!" she said and her energy level get a major boost as it's went out of her body.

The two energies fights against each other, but after a moment they combined their powers as a soft blue energy exited her body. It was surrounding the silver and orange energy. Usagi gasped as she saw what was happened. She closed her eyes and let the different energies fuse together.

"_You seem to have taken the process…_" said the voice of the spirit.

Usagi sighed and opened her eyes. She could feel her body accepting the power of Venus. She smiled and looked at the spirit.

"_I knew you would understand. But you have to get back to your original dimension, your mate is becoming restless._" said the Spirit of Venus and a crystal beads bracelet appears on her wrist. A light orange star shaped crystal appears in the palm of her hand. The silver symbol of Venus was graved into it. Usagi looked at the crystal and it's floated into the air and placed itself right beside the Star of Mercury.

"What are they?" she asked

"_The Bracelet of Light will let you collect every planetary power you could need someday. Each bead can collect the power of entire solar system… The Star of Venus will let you us the Celestial Venusian's Level, at its full power. With each Star you will collect, you will be able to us the Celestial Level of each planet… Now you received all that I can give you, may the power of Venus and Love protect you for eternity, Princess of the Moon…_" said the Spirit of Venus and the surrounding of Usagi shivered and blinked away…

*Venus/Fifteen miles form the ruins of the Venusian's Palace*

Usagi opened slowly her eyes as she regains her consciousness and she groaned grabbing her head.

"So you're alright?" asked a male voice behind her.

She blinked and turned her head to look at Hartar. He was leaning against one of the pillar and looking at her with curiosity.

"I passed the trial, if you wanted to know… the strangest thing they says to me was that everything would be ready for me at the Sun Palace, for all the others trials…" she said and started to get up.

Hartar waved his hand and they both were clothed. He went to her side and helped her to stand.

"Be careful, the Trial of Venus was much harder then the one of Mercury, they played with you very own energy… you will need time to get familiar with it…" he said and began leading her towards the exit of the caves.

Without them noticing a shadow appears at the foot of the statue of Aphrodite, in the center of the lake. The Goddess of Love was looking at them with a big smile on her face. She glanced over her shoulder and winked at the six others shadow behind her.

"You see, I did tell you she'd be able to beat my Trial…" she said proudly

"But don't forget she will have to pass all of ours in one time…" said a tall grey haired man, his luminous green eyes flashing.

A dark haired man shook his head and looked at his others companions.

"We have to leave, Aphrodite, don't forget to be ready for your role in the next phase of our plans…" he said and they all disappeared…

TBC


End file.
